Amor creciente
by ElyKehlany93
Summary: La historia de dos jóvenes que al conocerse, supieron que eran uno para el otro, superarán adversidades para poder poner a flor su romance, Kagome Higurashi, enamorada de inuyasha Taisho nuevo en la ciudad, demostró el amor a primera vista.
1. Capítulo 1

**Hola, soy nueva en esto de los Fanfics, y he tenido ganas de hacerlo desde hace mucho, perdonen mi redacción en caso de fallas, espero les guste o disfruten del mismo!**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.**

 **CAPITULO I**

" **Enamorada de un desconocido "**

Eran las 9:00 de la mañana, mientras que una joven azabache se acercaba a su destino, la Universidad de Literatura, las vacaciones terminaron, pero el frio invierno aún se podía sentir en su delicada piel blanca, mientras más se acercaba al colegio las miradas podían hacerse notorias, Kagome Higurashi era considerada la más hermosa del Instituto, sus ojos chocolate perfectamente delineados, unos labios rosas y carnosos y su notoria y sin igual cabellera azabache que se reconocería a kilómetros por los chicos que la pretendían.

-¡Kagome!- gritó un joven apuesto ojizaulado vestido con pantalones color caqui y una camisa blanca, -joven Koga, Buenas días- sonrió con ligereza y dulzura mientras el joven enamorado se acercaba más y más aprisa –Te he visto llegar y supuse que podríamos entrar juntos a clase…..Si…gustas- tartamudeo el joven moreno mientras trataba con disimulo su sonrojo, Kagome quien siempre supo lo que el joven sentía por ella, suspiró pensando en lo cruel que sería lastimar a su mejor amigo, la persona que siempre había estado con ella, inclusive en el fallecimiento de su padre. La historia de la familia Higurashi resonaba en toda la ciudad de Tokio gracias al accidente tan estruendoso que tuvo el padre, sin embargo la alegría de la señora y sus hijos jamás dejaron mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos y penas, eran muy aceptados y queridos en la ciudad, Koga y Kagome eran vecinos desde los cinco años y sus padres de igual modo eran muy unidos, Sonomi Higurashi siempre pensó que su hija se diera cuenta o cediera a los sentimientos del joven, era apuesto, atlético, inteligente y tenía un muy buen trabajo, el chico perfecto, sin embargo para Kagome hacia falta algo más, desconocía que era, pero lo que sí sabia era que el joven Koga no podría otorgárselo.

Aquel día hacía más frio que nunca, Kagome llevaba consigo una bufanda guinda un sueter negro y unos pantalones de mezclilla, sabía que debía ir cómoda para poder degustar de un rico té de naranja en la cafetería mientras leía sus novelas preferidas y esperaba que aquel día ningún chico tratara de cortejarla para terminar temprano sus deberes, -¡Amiga! Kagome, Buenos días- dijo una castaña acercándose con torpeza llevando muchos libros en sus brazos, -Sango, ¿necesitas ayuda? ¿Cómo estuvieron tus vacaciones?- dijo Kagome mirando graciosamente a Sango tropezar mientras trataba de llegar a ella –Kagome ¿Supiste del intercambio que hizo el profesor Kaji? Al parecer vendrá un chico de otra ciudad y por ser la más prestigiosa tendrás el honor de darle un recorrido por la escuela y al parecer la ciudad- Se bufaba Sango, sabía que Kagome era muy tímida con los chicos sobre todo después del escandalo que hubo con su exnovio Hojo, -¿¡QUÉ!? Cómo es posible que ningún profesor pudo contactarme para tan siquiera avisarme-, - No lo sé Kagome, pero el día de hoy el profesor Kaji me pidió personalmente que te recordara, así que amiga tendrás mucha más tarea que la de costumbre- Kagome tomaba aire mientras pensaba en que manera podría escapar de la escuela sin que repercutiera en sus notas, se suponía que ese día todo planteaba a ser un "buen día", resignada y con timidez caminaba en compañía de su mejor amiga mientras se adentraban en el Instituto, iba tan distraída que no se dio cuenta del chico peliplateado que caminaba de manera erguida y arrogante a su costado. Sango lo miró y notó su extrañeza, ojos dorados como el fuego, una mirada seria pero apuesta y refinada, un semblante orgulloso y sobre todo lo más sobresaliente, su cabellera plateada, -¿Qué estás mirando? ¿Algo te molesta?- refunfuño el chico mirando con desafío a Sango, a tal contestación Kagome levantó la mirada y lo pudo observar, la chica azabache quedó pasmada con tal figura peliplateada que caminaba a su costado, ¿Han escuchado del amor a primera vista o la impresión que tiene la gente al conocer a su alma gemela? Esa sensación de cosquilleo y nerviosismo instantáneo albergó todo el cuerpo de la azabache, se estremeció aún más cuando la mirada del chico se dirigió a ella -¿Qué problema tienen ustedes conmigo?- Seguía refunfuñando el chico pero sin quitar la mirada de la azabache que al igual que ella pudo sentir el mismo cosquilleo con tan solo mirar sus ojos, -No …nada y disculpa, no tienes que ser tan grosero con nosotras, es solo que vamos distraídas- contestó Kagome tratando de sonar desafiante, el peliplateado arqueo las cejas y caminó aún más rápido dejándolas incrédulas por lo sucedido, caminó aún más y en un instante que Kagome pudo distinguir, miró hacía atrás fijando la mirada en ella, con un semblante tan sensual que la azabache no tuvo más que sonrojarse y sentir un hormigueo en todo el cuerpo.

 **Ese joven, tiene algo que he buscado por mucho tiempo** , pensó Kagome mientras caminaba como sonámbula hacia su salón de clases, Sango quien observo toda la escena no lograba comprender que pudo poner en ese estado a su amiga, lo único que ella pudo sentir fue desconcierto por la actitud del joven, -Kagome ¿Estás bien?- dijo Sango quien ayudaba a su amiga a colocar los libros en el escritorio de ambas, -¿Acaso ese chico te hizo algo malo?- preguntaba extrañada su amiga, Kagome quien apenas reaccionaba entendió que estaba en su salón de clases y ya era hora que llegara el profesor, -Sango, ¿lo viste? ¿Acaso no era apuesto? – suspiraba la azabache mientras juntaba sus brazos tomando su mentón, Sango estaba incrédula ¿A Kagome le gustaba alguien? y ese alguien era un chico agresivo? Su amiga si que estaba loca.

-Chicos tomen asiento por favor- decía el serio y cuarentón profesor que entraba aprisa al salón iluminado por ventanales grandes y espaciosos, Koga se sentó como de costumbre a un costado de Kagome y Sango, solo para admirar a Kagome mientras pudiera, Sango no lo despreciaba sin embargo no podía dejar de sentir tristeza por él ya que llevaba mucho tiempo pretendiendola y sin respuesta alguna, Sango bajó la mirada rapidamente al notar que un ojiazul y castaño joven se adentraba con una remera color purpura en su hombro conversando galantemente con una chica pelirroja que emitía miel por todos lados, -Buenos días bella Sango- dijo el ojiazul mientras la pelirroja se enfurecía y tomaba al chico por el brazo, -Kagome, ¿Te parece que alguien dijo algo? Pude escuchar pero no note a nadie-, Kagome quien detestaba que la pusieran en esa posición solo pudo negar tímidamente con su cabeza tratando de evadir la mirada de Miroku, el joven ojiazul que, tras el comentario decidió irse con actitud resignada mientras la chica pelirroja tomaba su brazo triunfal dirigiéndose a su asiento, -Sango, ¿Puedes dejar de ponerme entre la espada y la pared? No sé que hacer en esta situación-, -Kagome deja de ser tan inocente amiga, tu sabes que ese hombre es un mujeriego y no voy a dejarme de él- respondió Sango molesta, -Pero Sango yo sé que lo quieres…-, -Shhh- calló Sango a su amiga mientras trataba de amordazarla con sus propias manos, -¿Quieres que todos te escuchen? Kagome por favor apóyame un poco amiga-, -Tienes razón Sango, lo siento-

-Chicos, ahora sí disculpen la tardanza pero como veremos tendremos un nuevo compañero de clase, es de intercambio por supuesto, seamos buenos adultos y hagamos sentirlo cómodo, no es de esta ciudad así que no será fácil para el tratar de entender nuestras costumbres, Higurashi tendrá la tarea de mostrarle nuestras tradiciones y reglamentos de la escuela, gracias señorita- decía el profesor Kaji mientras Kagome solo podía asentir pensando en que ya no habría otra opción, -Pase joven, chicos el es Inuyasha Taisho- Kagome abrió los ojos al tope al darse cuenta que era el mismo chico que pudo observar en los escalones, su respiración se pausó y el mundo al parecer con ella, Inuyasha era su nombre, aquel chico vestido con pantalones negros y una camisa con mangas recogidas hasta los codos color rojo como la sangre, esa mirada tan sensual hizo temblar todo su cuerpo **¿Ahora que hago? ¿Tendré que pasar tiempo con él?** Pensaba Kagome mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rojas, -Sientante detrás de Higurashi, Taisho y bienvenido- decía el profesor amablemente, los segundos se tornaron minutos, los minutos se tornaron horas mientras Kagome veía a Inuyasha acercarse a ella sin quitarle la mirada de encima, sus ojos dorados la habían atrapado, se había rendido, ella gustaba de el, era un hecho, estaba enamorada de Inuyasha, –Así que tu eres la que me mostrará la escuela, perdona por mi actitud anteriormente, me llamo Inuyasha- decía el joven amable y timidamente, pero Kagome no tenía reacción, estaba perdida ante él con una media luna en su rostro como sonrisa, las mejillas rosadas y los ojos brillantes, -Su nombre es Kagome Higurashi, discúlpala pero el día de hoy no amaneció muy bien- decía Sango tratando de despertar a su amiga, Kagome reaccionó solo para voltearse hacia el profesor ocultando su vergüenza, Inuyasha, quien pudo notar tiernamente su comportamiento no pudo evitar sonrojarse y sonreír tímidamente.

Koga Wolf, quien miraba con desaprobación y recelo toda la escena no pudo evitar sentir repudio hacia el chico peliplateado, sabía que Kagome no actuaba así y a él, que la conocía de mucho nunca le había dirigido una mirada tan tierna como lo había hecho para Inuyasha, no pudo evitar sentirse terriblemente celoso –¡Oye! No mires así a Kagome, no le gustan esas miradas tan acosadoras- refunfuñaba Koga mientras Sango lo miraba con desaprobación, Inuyasha no era ingenuo, pudo notar los celos del chico, así que solo se irguió y miró hacia los ventanales que mostraban el bello reflejo de la azabache quien distraída trabajaba en su cuaderno, era tan hermosa y tierna, despistada y sencilla, Inuyasha sabía que había sido buena idea el viaje y más valdrá la pena soportar vivir con su hermano y su padre estando cerca de aquella bella joven azabache, él también se había enamorado de ella.


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi!**

 **CAPITULO II**

 **"** **Algo Inesperado"**

Las clases habían terminado, fue un día ligeramente largo para nuestros estudiantes, más aún para una azabache que no dejaba de mirar y de sentir la mirada del peliplateado, era raro en ella, caer en nerviosismos absurdos con chicos en una etapa tan importante como lo era la Universidad, se había prometido después de llorar públicamente por la infidelidad de Hojo en descartar las posibilidades de un noviazgo en la escuela, pero, cuando llegó aquel joven supo que había algo diferente en él, algo que le llamaba la atención y que aún desconocía, la duda era si se atrevería a dirigirle la palabra y tenía que hacerlo ya que era la encargada de mostrarle las reglas y lugares de la Universidad, pero como tutora en su primer día había fallado; en todo el día Kagome le dirigió la palabra o una simple mirada, se limito en evitarlo y con la ayuda de Koga, Inuyasha no se acercó, era un mal comienzo y ella lo sabía, **las cosas debían cambiar para mejorar el asunto** se dijo, pero con solo una mirada la petrificaba y tenía deseos de huir, será difícil, muy difícil.

Kagome se dirigía a la puerta de salida hundida en sus pensamientos, martirizándose por ser una cobarde **¿Pero porque él no se acercó? Pudo haberlo hecho** pensaba, - **Cierto, Koga no dejaba que se me acercara, que torpe soy, ¿Cómo podré arreglar esto sin verme tan obvia?-,** -Higurashi- escuchó a lo lejos, pareció reconocer el tono de voz, ya que palideció inmediatamente, no podía esconderse, no había lugar donde huir, tenía que enfrentarlo.

-Higurashi, se suponía que tu tarea era ilustrarme en esta escuela y sus alrededores, al menos puedes hacerme un croquis o algo para no hablarme- decía un molesto y un poco decepcionado muchacho peliplateado que al notar el desinterés de Kagome lo primero que pudo pensar era en la mala primera impresión que tuvo **-Es mi culpa, fui bastante grosero al principio, ¿Qué esperabas Inuyasha?-** , dispuesto a regresar y retomar su camino por el intento fallido tuvo un minuto de oportunidad –Inuyasha, discúlpame no suelo ser así y menos con alguien que me gus…..¡AGRADE!- gritó Kagome mientras trataba de esconder su rostro en su bolso, Inuyasha pudo comprender su sonrojo, ¿Acaso gustaba de él? ¿Lo evitaba por aquella razón? Tenía que pedirle una cita, aunque sonase un poco precipitado, -Kagome, en verdad lamento como me comporté contigo, pero para compensarte podría acompañarte a tu casa, si me permites-, Kagome no pudo evitar abrir los ojos estáticos por tales palabras, Inuyasha no era un chico malo, en verdad él le gustaba.

-No Inuyasha, yo seré quien te muestre el lugar, eres nuevo ¿Cierto? Así que por delegación de mis profesores y por supuesto con mucho gusto te mostraré la ciudad y la escuela- Kagome parecía decidida a remediar su error, esos ojos la volvían loca y lo estaría aún más si despreciaba estar a su lado, vaya suertuda se pensaba. Todo en ella estaba seguro hasta que las manos de Inuyasha se acercaban para ayudarle con los libros, varios chicos trataron de hacerlo en su momento, pero ella había desistido, en este caso ella accedió muy tímidamente dejando caer en los brazos masculinos novelas románticas completas, vaya que eran pesadas, se sintió mal al ver el rostro de esfuerzo que hizo Inuyasha cuando ella las dejó caer, fue bastante descuidada, pero estaba feliz, feliz de estar con aquel chico.

Caminaban por la acera bastante silenciosos, la tarde se tornaba más fría aún y de un color rojizo que enamora a la vista, Kagome tenía tantas preguntas pero desconocía como hacerlas, - ¿De donde vienes Inuyasha?- no pudo haber generado algo mucho mejor pensaba, - Vengo del Sengoku ¿Lo conoces? Es un lugar muy alejado del Japón, pero creo que de intercambio a como me presento Kaji no fue lo más adecuado-, Kagome pestañeo varias veces, no lograba comprender a que se refería el joven ojidorado, -¿A que te refieres Inuyasha, no fue así?-, -Kagome, no sé que me pasa contigo, siento que puedo tener mucha confianza-, Kagome le dirigió una sonrisa agradecida pero al mismo tiempo se sentía sorprendida ¿Acaso el sentía algo similar a ella? No quiso divagar más y siguió escuchándolo –Verás Kagome, mi hermano y mi padre viven aquí, mi madre y el estaban divorciados y yo vivía con mamá, hasta que falleció hace unos cuantos días así que mi padre me pidió venir- Inuyasha sonaba triste más no desconsolado, no conocía a nadie, estaba en una ciudad en la cual se sentía despreciado, lo decía principalmente por Koga, quien fríamente lo había retado, el estar cerca de su padre no era algo que le gustase, el hombre no era malo, sin embargo hizo sufrir a su madre y eso no podía perdonarlo, sumido en los pensamientos no había notado que se habían detenido y Kagome lo observaba muy de cerca, quería ayudarlo, hacerlo sentir feliz, ¡Vaya! Que rápido pasaban las cosas, o se sentían, en verdad era algo distinto para ella, nunca había sentido esa gran necesidad de besar a alguien y menos estando triste, pero se veía tan vulnerable y solo, quizás….

Inuyasha's POV

La veía tan hermosa, se detuvo frente a mi y me miraba afligida, supongo que le causé lástima, pero había algo en ella que me hacía confiar, no entendía porque me miraba fijamente hasta que lo noté, se acercaba a mi, cerrando sus bellos ojos chocolate, quise detenerla era bastante pronto, pero no me resistí y sucedió sus labios chocaron con los míos en un beso apasionante, en el cual sentí tantas emociones juntas, sufrí por alguien en esta misma ciudad anteriormente, la amé, pero aún así recuerdo sus labios y no eran similares, la sensación era distinta, grandiosamente distinta, era un sentimiento único, Kagome era alguien con quien quería estar y estaría dispuesto a conocerla el resto de mi vida.

Fin Inuyasha's POV

El beso fue lento y cariñoso, Kagome reaccionó al verlo frente a ella ¿Qué acaba de hacer? –Lo lamento Inuyasha yo… no sé que me sucedió lo lamento- dijo la chica mientras corría en dirección contraria a la que caminaban, noto que estaban cerca de la casa de Sango y decidió esconderse allí, no esperaba que Inuyasha la siguiera, pero habría que prevenirse, ¿Qué le sucedió? ¿Porqué? Tantas preguntas, respuestas al aire, solo podía esconderse, tan pronto se abrió la puerta de esa gran casa color vainilla y chocolate, corrió a refugiarse mientras Sango la veía sorprendida, -Kagome ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Estás bien? Estas temblando y blanca como la nieve-, decía Sango asustada, -Lo…. Besé…Besé a Inuyasha…¡Sango! Ayúdame- lloraba Kagome desconsolada por la vergüenza que acaba de pasar, -Kagome, pero… explícame- Sango entendía su amiga por su hogar, al parecer hace unos días llegó mudanza a una cuadra de la suya, supuso que era Inuyasha, así que entendió que hacían por allí, -Sango , Inuyasha y yo caminábamos tranquilos, hasta que el decidió hablar de su familia, yo sentí algo por él, sé que me gusta lo admito pero hubo algo que me hizo querer consolarlo, no supe que más hacer, creo…. Creo que estoy enamorada- Sango ante la confesión saltó de alegría, al fin su amiga se había decidido por un chico, recién lo conocía pero era algo por que alegrarse, así se pasaron la tarde hablando de lo mucho que a Kagome le gustaba Inuyasha y de lo triste que se pondría Koga cuando se enterara.

Mientras tanto un chico platinado seguía anonado por lo que había sucedido, Kagome Higurashi lo había besado, por lo que había escuchado, era considerada la más hermosa de la escuela y el, ¡LA BESÓ!, no se conocían en absoluto, la primera impresión no fue la más perfecta, sin embargo la sinceridad y cariño que demostró el beso le dio una oportunidad para pensar que podría haber algo entre ellos, a lo lejos se podía observar una figura esbelta de cabello negro y piel blanca como la nieve que observaba al muchacho de manera muy insatisfecha, Inuyasha por su parte sintió que alguien lo observaba y buscando entre los alrededores de la calle vacía pudo observar que alguien se escondía tras un árbol de cerezo, por el parecido pensó que se trataba de la señorita Kagome quien anteriormente había regalado uno de los mejores actos al joven platinado, inseguro por acercársele comenzó a dar pasos tímidos y lentos hacia la figura de la chica, entre más se acercaba pudo notar que no se trataba de Kagome y nervioso se detuvo, una joven de aspecto triste resonó en su memoria – **kikyo** – pensó el joven ojidorado nervioso por lo que se avecinaba, -No te equivocas Inuyasha, sé porque te detuviste y me desconcierta que lo hayas hecho es que tu… ¿Acaso ya me olvidaste?- decía la joven que salía muy desafiante de su escondite, Inuyasha sabía que encontrarla no sería bueno, su relación había sido en distancia y pocas veces se habían visto, cuando esta terminó Inuyasha le había prometido que jamás volvería a Tokio y menos por ella, sin embargo las circunstancias eran otras y allí estaban, frente a frente, - Así que, tienes una nueva novia- dijo Kikyo arrogante, -A lo que sabía, jamás volverías Inuyasha, me lo prometiste y menos por mi…-, - En eso tienes razón Kikyo, no lo hice por ti, fueron situaciones de fuerza mayor, ahora en cuanto a la chica…yo…- No quería negar sus nuevos sentimientos hacia la azabache, pero sabía que no era buena idea hacerlo frente a Kikyo, -No te excuses Inuyasha, tu nunca actuaste de esa manera, inclusive para besarme, fuiste bastante reservado, pero no estoy aquí para encararte ni nada por el estilo, simplemente te vi y decidí sorprenderte, ahora que lo he hecho debo retirarme, bienvenido Joven Taisho- dijo la joven pelinegra mientras se retiraba del lugar dejando a un peliplateado absorbido por la culpa, no recordaba en realidad porque finalizó la relación, su mente lo había olvidado, pero para que el se hiciera aquella promesa debió haber sido algo realmente doloroso.

Comenzaba a anochecer y los destellos del sol se perdían decidió que ya era demasiado quedarse solo en la calle que comenzaba a iluminarse por la luz de las casas, confundido y estremecido de emociones decidió subir las escalinatas hacia su casa, pensando que estar allí sería complicado, pero había una motivación enorme para soportar y seguir adelante, Kagome.


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola de nuevo! Me siento tan feliz de poder subir el capitulo 3, aún hay mucho para este fic y espero lo estén disfrutando tanto como yo! :D**

 **Inuyasha y sus personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.**

 _Letras cursivas- Móvil_

 **Letras negritas- pensamientos**

 _ **Letras cursivas y negritas - Flashbacks**_

 **CAPITULO III**

" **Confesiones"**

Las chicas estaban por llegar a la escuela, la noche había sido larga en confesiones y desamores, "Inuyasha, Miroku, Inuyasha, Miroku" fue todo lo que pudo resonar en las cuatro paredes de la joven castaña, aunque la más nerviosa en ese momento era Kagome, ¿Cómo se supone que debía mirar a Inuyasha a los ojos? Y precisamente tenía que mostrarle la escuela ya que llevaba un día de no hacerlo, -¡Kagome!- Como de costumbre, un joven moreno de ojos azul intenso se acercaba velozmente en dirección de las dos chicas, pero esta vez llevaba consigo un ramo de rosas con un tono de rosa brillante, Sango notó la decisión del chico y tenía la esperanza de que Kagome no lo lastimara tanto, al estar nerviosa la azabache no sabe unir las palabras correctas.

-Kagome, yo…- decía el chico nervioso, tratando de ocultar el presente por la espalda –Kagome sé que no soy el chico que tanto anhelas, lo sé….-, -Kagome, debo retirarme recordé que tengo que… ver al profesor Kaji…- interrumpió Sango para poder dejar a los jóvenes solos sin interferir, Kagome se puso aún más nerviosa, las manos le temblaban con la confesión tan inesperada de Koga, -Kagome, te amo, solo… dame…déjame demostrártelo- finalizó el joven esperando una respuesta que, con el pasar del tiempo aún no llegaba.

Kagome se limitó en observar al chico, era su mejor amigo ¿Por qué estas cosas debían suceder? ¿Por qué Koga no acepto la propuesta de Ayame? No quería romperle el corazón pero Inuyasha rondaba por su mente, no podía olvidarlo y sabía de ante mano que le quería, así que se armó de valor y miró fijamente al joven ojiazul, -Koga, has sido siempre tan lindo conmigo y no tengo manera de pagarte lo que has hecho por mi, quisiera que mis sentimientos te correspondieran….Sin embargo, no es así querido, siento un gran amor por ti, pero tu mismo sabes que clase de amor es, no puedo perder a mi mejor amigo solo por intentar algo más que quizás nunca funcione, lo … siento, pero no puedo corresponderte, Koga…yo…gusto de alguien… más- .

Koga esperaba todas las palabras mencionadas, excepto "Gusto de alguien más", esa frase hizo que su corazón tuviera la sensación de estrujarse, pero de cierta manera no quería perder la amistad y el amor de Kagome, así que se limitó en sonreír, entregarle desganado el racimo de rosas y abrazarla –Kagome, siempre tan linda conmigo, lamento esto, siempre seguiremos siendo amigos, te lo prometo- tras terminar esto la soltó y se marchó en dirección al Instituto, Kagome estaba pasmada, pero era algo que debía hacer, ¿Por qué le sucedían esas cosas? Se reclamaba así misma mientras un joven peliplateado se acercaba a ella tímida y sigilosamente, -¿Kago…me?- Inuyasha observó a Kagome que seguía estática mirando en dirección a Koga, la azabache bajo la mirada observando sus delicados pies envueltos en zapatillas color blanco que combinaban a la perfección con su jean mezclilla azul, su blusa blanca y suéter rosa en señal que el frío de la mañana seguía presente, Inuyasha se disponía en darle un toquesito para que voltease sin embargo pudo escuchar algo que la chica de ojos chocolates decía casi en murmuro –Koga, lo siento, pero mis sentimientos pertenecen a…. Inuyasha- Kagome sabía que aquello no lo podía escuchar el ojiazul, estallaría de los celos, sin embargo el hombre menos indicado lo escuchó y con una sonrisa satisfactoria y un poco de nerviosismo, tomó el hombro de la chica y dijo en un tono muy suave -¿Es eso cierto Kagome? ¿Sientes algo por mi?- Kagome reaccionó inmediatamente y su mirada se clavo en la del joven que estaba detrás de ella, allí estaba "su Inuyasha", vestido como de costumbre con ese color rojo sangre que le destacaba, jeans mezclilla y tenis rojos, su cabello amarrado en una coleta baja, como detestaba aquella liga que no dejaba relucir su cabello en plenitud, y sus ojos, esos ojos dorados que por ahora le dirigían la mirada interrogante y cariñosa, -Kagome ¿Es..eso cierto?-, Kagome volvió a abrir los ojos sabiendo que debía responderle, ¿pero Inuyasha entendería? Debía ser directa por primera vez en su vida, enfrentar su pasado y timidez, sabia que no lo conocía, pero quería hacerlo, quería conocerlo por días y días, estar a su lado y pasar las estaciones junto a él, **que atrevida** , se pensaba –Inuyasha, sí, se que quizás pienses que estoy demente, no te conozco ni tu a mi, llevas un día aquí y yo… pero … cuando algo es real, no se puede negar, desde ayer estas en mi cabeza y luego… sucedió lo de aquel beso, solo quiero que sepas que mis sentimientos por ti son reales- dicho esto corrió en dirección al Instituto como una adolescente confesándose ante alguien, Inuyasha no pudo emitir ningún sonido, estaba atónito, pero Kagome tenía razón, algo en ellos despertó desde que se vieron, ahora le tocaba a él, sin embargo su intención sería esperarse hasta que el momento fuera el indicado.

Pasaron 3 semanas, semanas largas para Inuyasha, pareciere que Kagome tras la confesión trataba de alejarse de él, sin embargo seguía con sus labores de tutora personal, -Inuyasha, ¡Buenos tardes! Me alegro que ya te identifiques con la escuela, supongo que ya no tendré que ser más tu tutora- decía Kagome saliendo del instituto, Inuyasha no se había acercado a ella con esa intención, resignado la miró y se marcho en dirección a su casa, esa tarde el regreso fue aún mas tardado, estaba enojado consigo mismo, en aquellas semanas no pudo si quiera mencionarle algo a Kagome que no estuviera relacionado con la escuela, derrotado caminaba cabizbajo hacia su casa sabiendo que le esperaba, –Inuyasha, nuevamente no hablaste con esa chica, se te nota en la mirada perdedora que tienes- lo recibió un joven alto, con el cabello plateado y ojos dorados al igual que él, sin embargo en su mirada mostraba seriedad y frialdad, burlándose de su hermano, Sesshomaru caminaba a un costado de él tratando de burlarse de su hermano que lo evitaba suspirando cada vez más profundo, -Hijo, me alegro que estés en casa- dijo orgulloso un hombre alto y de igual complexión, sabía que debía ganarse el cariño de su hijo, pero temía en que la verdadera razón del porque su esposa y él tomaron la decisión de apartarse lo lastimara aún más, tarde o temprano debía contárselo, -Buenas tardes padre- dijo Inuyasha subiendo las escaleras de su enorme casa, pensativo, pensando en Kagome, la situación estaba más rara que antes y debía decirle lo que sentía, dejó sus cosas en la habitación, saludo a la mucama y llamaba a Miroku por el móvil, Miroku y él se habían hecho grandes amigos, Inuyasha respetaba las decisiones de Miroku al cortejar a las chicas, aunque no estaba muy de acuerdo, pero el sabía que solo amaba a una, estaban en la misma situación en no poder confesarse, se entendieron bastante bien.

-Miroku, tengo que saber donde está la casa de Kagome-, decía Inuyasha casi trotando para salir de casa, ya eran suficientemente grandes para saber lo que hacían o no, ya no se veía en la necesidad de pedir permiso, - _Inuyasha, ¡Hola! Kagome vive por la calle Toijin y Senku, por el parque de la ciudad, ¿Irás a verla amigo? Si ves a Sanguito dile que la amo-_ decía Miroku por el otro lado del móvil mientras Inuyasha subía a su auto y dispuesto en busca de Kagome, estaba decidido; mientras recorría la ciudad tratando de dar con la casa de la azabache, recordaba los días en que se dirigía a la chica tratando de establecer una conversación, invitarla a salir como se debía, sin embargo Kagome siempre estaba con Sango y con … Koga, el había escuchado la confesión de el moreno y como Kagome lo rechazó, pero algo no cuadraba, desde aquel día estaban más unidos, la azabache lo abrazaba y no soltaba su mano, tan solo recordar aquellos momentos lo hacia rabiar, Inuyasha era un chico serio, pero al molestarse había que temerle.

Las calles comenzaban a iluminarse por las luces hogareñas, pareciera que había llovido, el asfalto tenía pequeños reflejos de agua, Inuyasha sacó un cigarro de su bolsillo y lo encendió mientras recordaba que aquellas semanas de igual manera había visto a Kikyo rondar por su casa, aún no recordaba la razón de terminar con ella, pero no le hacía bien verla, estaba confundido, el humo del cigarro recorría el aire frío de la noche mostrando la vista del parque de la ciudad, había llegado, solo era buscar la casa de Kagome, tomó el móvil mientras se estacionaba cerca de la acera para volver a marcarle a Miroku, el vecindario era tranquilo e irradiaba una paz interior que hacían sentir al peliplateado aún más decidido de buscarla, tomaba el móvil para llamar a su amigo y en un instante la vio, Sango salía de su casa consolándola, pareciera que estaba llorando, no pudo evitar sentir necesidad de abrazarla pero aún no podía bajar, se limitaba observar como Sango se dirigía a su auto mientras le daba consejos y trataba de calmar a Kagome quien solo asentía desde el pórtico de su casa.

Al fin Sango se había marchado, sin embargo Kagome seguía observando la luz de las estrellas y recibiendo pequeñas gotas de lluvia que caían dispersas en la calle vacía, tenía frío pues solo vestía un ligero vestido blanco y un suéter verde, se abrazó así misma y recordaba la conversación anterior que tuvo con Sango:

 ***** _ **-Kagome, ¿Por qué no solo dejas que se acerque a ti, al parecer Inuyasha tiene la intención-, Kagome derramaba lágrimas cual cascada, recordaba que hace tres semanas Ayame se había acercado a ella diciendo que Inuyasha al parecer tenía novia, ya que rondaba por su casa e Inuyasha parecía tener un gesto nervioso al verla, Inuyasha gusta de alguien más, esas palabras refundaban en su cabeza y la hacían sentir humillada; -Sango, lo hice sin pensar, lo besé sin imaginar que tenía alguien a quien querer, no lo conocía y por apresurarme no sabía de su situación, no tengo más que hacer, me siento terrible- ***_

Kagome's POV

 **Hice las cosas sin pensar, sin saber si Inuyasha tenía pareja, supongo que podría estar con Koga, pero sería muy grosero de mi parte** pensaba mientras observaba el cielo oscurecido, hacía bastante frío, pero así sentía que podía olvidarlo, Inuyasha se portaba tan caballeroso conmigo, sin embargo supongo que lo malinterprete, será mejor que me aleje de él, mi necesidad de ser tutora ya terminó y podré seguir con mi vida, seguía sin entender porque Ayame se había acercado para decirme aquello, pero no quería cuestionarme aún más, debía olvidarlo…

Entonces lo vi, vi a alguien con el semblante parecido a Inuyasha bajando de un automóvil ¿Acaso sería él? Mi corazón se detuvo, mi cuerpo no respondía quería huir, me giré para abrir la puerta de mi casa, debía olvidarme de todo, entonces escuché mi nombre -¡Kagome, Kagome espera!-, no podía creerlo, era Inuyasha, había venido en busca de mi ¿Acaso necesitaba algo más acerca de la escuela? Me giré nuevamente viéndolo fijamente, seguía vestido como en la mañana con camisa roja y pantalón negro, pero ahora lucía una chamarra negra que hacía que cayera de rodillas por como lucía completamente, -Inu..yasha, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué?...-, -Kagome, no me evites más, me duele tu indiferencia- parecía agitado, había venido a verme, no podía evitar sentir alegría, estaba realmente nerviosa, esta noche no hay nadie en casa, nadie podía escucharnos ¿Pero que estoy pensando? Me detuve a escucharlo ya que Inuyasha había llegado al pórtico parado frente a mi, parecía que estaba por decir algo muy serio ya que su semblante lo representaba –Kagome, no se que habré hecho por tu indiferencia, pero si hice algo que te molestara lo lamento; no he olvidado aquella confesión tuya y sé que no quieres a Koga como lo haces por mi, no me permitiste decirte lo que yo sentía y quiero que sepas que…-, no quise escuchar más sabia que me diría acerca de su novia, o de alguien a quien gustaba así que me limite en abrir mi casa para adentrarme en la profunda oscuridad del pasillo, de pronto sentí como la mano de Inuyasha tomaba la mía para evitar que siguiera con mi camino, no quería escuchar más de él, no quería saber la verdad, no lo miré no quería hacerlo, entonces Inuyasha tomó mi hombro y me giró hacia el con fuerza, lo miré de frente con timidez y nerviosismo, lo miré fijamente y comprobé porque estaba enamorada de él, era realmente apuesto, la mirada que tenía hacía que cayera nuevamente a sus pies, entonces sus labios se movieron diciendo algo que no pude escuchar a la perfección -¿Qué dijiste Inuyasha?, -Kagome, en serio eres distraída… dije que estoy enamorado de ti, permíteme estar a tu lado-.

No podía creerlo era real lo que estaba pasando, mi respiración se tornó agitada mientras Inuyasha se acercaba lentamente hacía mi rostro el cual delineaba y acariciaba suavemente con sus manos aproximándome hacía él, sabía a que se refería esa posición y proximidad y quería hacerlo, entonces sus labios rozaron los míos con suavidad, aquellos estaban fríos y húmedos por el frío de la noche, pero sentía calidez y hormigueo en mi cuerpo, su respiración tan cercana estremecía cada parte de él, tomé su cuello con mis manos haciendo más próximo el contacto, mi lengua y su lengua danzaban al ritmo de nuestros rostros, era un beso más allá de, esa necesidad de tenernos cerca se hizo notoria con esos roses en los labios, me detuve para respirar y verlo fijamente, solo para asentir, ¡Claro que sí Inuyasha! ¡Claro que quiero estar contigo! Pensaba emocionada y feliz, las dudas seguían allí, pero sería otro día en que le preguntara, este momento era nuestro , lo tomé nuevamente por el rostro y lo aproxime hacía mi para besarlo nuevamente, ese momento, esa noche, Inuyasha era solo mío.

Fin del 3er Capitulo

 **/ Tardé bastante en escribir este capitulo pero al fin quedó! Hace falta un poco de celos y romance por parte de Koga cierto? Amo a ese lobo 3 pero soy 100% Inuyasha/Kagome :3 no olviden dejar Reviews y recomendaciones!**

 **Arigato 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Gracias Aby2125 por el review! Me alegra que te esté gustando y aquí el capitulo 4 explicando un poco algunas cosas que quedaron al aire :D disfruto mucho escribiendo de Inu y Kag :3 los adoro**

 **Trataré de subir los demás y espero no tardar mucho!**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi**

 **Negritas- Pensamientos**

 **Negritas Cursivas- Flashbacks**

 **CAPITULO IV**

" **Celos"**

Inuyasha se apartó de Kagome lentamente vislumbrándola a cada segundo, no pudo soportar más la ansiedad de tenerla cerca, al verla aceptar su proposición sabía que Kagome era su chica-

Tenía que ser sincero consigo mismo, lo disfrutaba y estaba feliz, aunque le preocupaba un poco la reacción de Kikyo, maldita suerte ¿Por qué aún le importaba que pensaría aquella chica de él? Se detestaba y odiaba por eso, -Inuyasha, ¿Estas bien?- aquellas dulces palabras lo despertaron del transe, la hermosa azabache lo miraba fijamente con ese par de ojos chocolate que irradiaban luz y serenidad, no podía negarse ante aquella mirada, quién en su sano juicio podría sentirse mal ante aquella chica –Kagome, discúlpame pero creo que fuimos demasiado rápido…- las palabras del peliplateado hicieron estremecer a Kagome ¿Acaso se había arrepentido? Que humillación, pensaba y dispuesta a irse observo como Inuyasha levantaba su mano derecha en señal de invitación, la noche se tornaba más helada que de costumbre, la llovizna comenzaba a cesar y los abrazaba en un ambiente invernal que hacía más intimo el momento, Inuyasha con la mano derecha levantada miró a Kagome quien desconcertada y temerosa lo observaba fijamente y dijo en tono suave – fuimos bastante rápido, fui poco caballeroso y me apresuré a besar a mi hermosa dama sin si quiera invitarla a una cita- al termino de esto Inuyasha le sonrió a la azabache que con los ojos como platos quedó muda de la impresión, sin saber que responder se dejó llevar por el ojidorado y felizmente tomó su mano salió de casa y cerró la blanca puerta de su casa, la noche era joven y tenía mucho que mostrar para dos enamorados que juntos bajaban hacia el auto del chico dispuestos en ir a su primera cita.

Un momento… -Inuyasha- reaccionó Kagome deteniéndose apunto de llegar al automóvil, -¿No crees que ya es demasiado tarde?- dijo la azabache mirando tímidamente a su ahora novio, -Kagome, arruinas la sorpresa – reía el joven –vamos no te preocupes yo te cuidaré, eres mi novia ¿O me equivoco?- el chico parecía bastante feliz así que Kagome se limito a decir y simplemente subió al auto en seguida Inuyasha cerró su puerta y se dirigió al lugar del conductor, encendió el auto y se dirigieron a un lugar sorpresa para Inuyasha, la chica azabache solo observaba por el ventanal, nunca había salido tan noche aunque su madre se lo hubiese pedido, observaba los negocios con sus esplendorosas luces llamativas y mucha gente que paseaba por la acera con amigos, con parejas e inclusive con sus familias, la noche era disfrutada por todos quienes hacían valer cada segundo de la vida junto a las personas que amaban.

Finalmente llegaron a un establecimiento de café y postres, el exterior era bastante elegante, "Coffee Lovers" en letras cursivas grandes y rojas resplandecían en su exterior adornando la portezuela transparente, las sillas eran color café con tonos rojizos para amenizar, en su mayoría eran parejas las que estaban reunidas allí disfrutando de las pláticas nocturnas de los demás, el silencio estaba ausente ya que había música de fondo sin aturdir a los oyentes; era un lugar agradable.

Inuyasha acompañó a que Kagome tomara asiento mientras el llamaba un mesero para que tomase la orden, la mesa tenía un bello mantel rojo que distinguía más aún al muchacho peliplateado de enfrente, Kagome pidió chocolate blanco mientras que Inuyasha se limitó a pedir café americano, la plática fue amena, uno del otro contaban sus gustos y costumbres, reían acerca de la escuela y amigos que ya para ese momento Inuyasha logró hacer, -Sango…¿Está enamorada de Miroku?- preguntaba Inuyasha mientras tomaba un sorbo de café, Kagome quien estaba disfrutando del chocolate caliente, casi se ahoga por la pregunta –Inuyasha… ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Sango es mi mejor amiga, yo.. no puedo decir…-, el joven observo a la chica quien nerviosa volvía a tomar la taza blanca para ocultar su rostro en ella, -Es solo una pregunta Kagome, Miroku también es mi amigo y quizás sé cosas- afirmó Inuyasha llamando la atención de Kagome quién nerviosa se limitaba a sonreír, aquel momento era real y solo pertenecía a ellos dos, el muchacho no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad acerca de lo que había sucedido estas últimas semanas después de la confesión de la azabache, los celos brotaban nuevamente en su mirada al recordar aquellos días en que Koga disfrutaba de la compañía de la ahora su novia ¡Cierto! Ese maldito Koga, tenía que arreglar ciertos asuntos con él, pero sin antes preguntarle a Kagome que pensaba.

Nervioso por lo que continuaba, dejó su taza de café en la mesa colorada y suspirando profundo preguntó -¿Kagome?, ¿Qué hay entre tú y Koga?- diciendo esto último la miro fijamente a la azabache quien no estaba muy contenta con lo mencionado, -Inuyasha, no llevamos ni un día como pareja y estás con esas dudas- dijo una molesta chica, aunque no podía negar que disfrutaba escuchar que la celaba, -Kagome compréndeme, estas últimas semanas te vi siendo muy cercana a él no pude evitar sentirme de esta manera y ahora que eres mi novia es algo que me tiene intranquilo- decía el peliplateado casi rogando que le diera explicaciones, Kagome sabía que lo ocurrido en esas semanas fue complicado y confuso, recordó como Ayame muy burlonamente se acercó a ella y le mencionó de la chica que visitaba a menudo a Inuyasha.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Kagome caminaba nerviosa a la escuela, el día era precioso, el sol adornaba con sus rayos los ventanales de la escuela que deslumbraban a la vista, hacia menos frio que de costumbre, se respiraba un aire puro, la azabache se sentía motivada, el día anterior le había confesado a Inuyasha que gustaba de él, sin embargo no se arrepentía sabía que algo positivo vendría, a lo lejos vió a su amiga Sango quien lloraba tratando de esconder sus lagrimas entre las páginas abiertas de la Literatura inglesa, inmediatamente corrió hacia su amiga - ¡Sango! ¿Qué ocurre? ¡Dime!- - la castaña al ver a su amiga cerca corrió a abrazarla mientras murmuraba lo sucedido –Kagome, lo vi, lo vi abrazando a esa tonta de Ayame y correspondiéndole los besos, sabía que haría esto- Sango parecía desconsolada, ver a Miroku y Ayame juntos no le hizo bien, amaba al ojiazul pero no quería admitirlo.**_

 _ **Kagome sabía que Ayame pretendía de Koga desde hace mucho tiempo, pero el moreno la rechazó por los sentimientos que tenía hacía la azabache, la pelirroja no era buena perdedora quería vengarse de ella y que mejor que haciendo sufrir a Sango la mejor amiga de Kagome, aprovechaba que Miroku fuera un sin vergüenza y aprovechaba cada oportunidad, pero al estar frente a ellas el castaño siempre se comportaba diferente y eso no le parecía a la pelirroja, debía buscar otro método.**_

 _ **La chica azabache continuaba abrazando a su amiga, más no perdía la oportunidad de mirar alrededor y buscar a la pelirroja, se sentía decidida a encararla por primera vez, había llegado bastante lejos y al parecer sus suplicas habían dado frutos, Ayame se acercaba de manera retadora y decidida, no había mujer más vulgar en el instituto con aquellas prendas semi transparentes y tacones altos, a Kagome no le molestaría usar esas prendas, sin embargo aún no era verano ni hacía suficiente calor como para lucir de esa manera, sentía repulsión en cada paso que se aproximaba; Kagome soltó a su amiga y le pidió que se dirigiera al salón de clases, la castaña solo pudo asentir ante lo decidida que parecía la azabache, se giró nuevamente hacía la pelirroja y se acercó de pacíficamente, -Higurashi, ¿Por qué corriste a Taijija? Tenía algo que comentarle- decía la chica ojiverde descaradamente, -Ayame, quiero ser lo más amable contigo y te pediré de favor que te apartes de nosotras- le había colmado la paciencia a la azabache, se habñia metido con su mejor amiga y nadie tenía el derecho de hacerlo sin que ella pudiera socorrerla, Ayame vió la expresión despectiva de la pelinegra y sabía que debía utilizar su arma secreta, al fin llegó el momento de vengarse de Kagome Higurashi y que mejor que herirla sentimentalmente –Kagome esta bien, lo haré, pero antes creo que te convendría saber esto, acerca de tu adorado Inuyasha-, la azabache al simple hecho de escuchar el nombre de Inuyasha se estremeció, ¿Se habría molestado con ella? ¿Lo había apartado con su confesión? No quería creerle en nada a Ayame, pero no tenía opción, debía escucharla.**_

 _ **-¿Qué tiene que ver Inuyasha en esta conversación?- preguntaba temerosamente una azabache dolida, -Kagome, lamento que estés sintiendo algo por el nuevo pero… tengo la mala noticia de que aquel chico hermoso tiene dueña- la azabache no pudo evitar abrir los ojos como platos ¿Inuyasha con novia? Pero ¿Cómo? Si el era nuevo en ese lugar; ahora que lo recordaba Inuyasha había mencionado que había amado a alguien en esa ciudad .. pero … eso ya era parte del pasado ¿No? –Antier los vi Kagome, así que porque te quiero y no quiero que sufras, sentí la necesidad de decírtelo…Nos vemos "amiga"- continuó una pelirroja que, con una sonrisa triunfal dejaba a una triste Kagome mirando fijamente hacia ella, había logrado su cometido, había herido a la azabache.**_

 _ **Kagome dudaba de Ayame, pero no se atrevía en preguntarle a Inuyasha, además él no era nada suyo, no eran pareja y no tenía derecho sobre él, Koga quién la veía triste y en pasos lentos decidió acompañarla en su silencio hasta el aula, quería y tenía la necesidad de estar con ella, buscaría la oportunidad perfecta y ese momento lo fue, Kagome lo tomó del brazo acurrucándose en él, ¡Vaya! No le gustaba ver sufrir a Kagome, pero era un avance.**_

 _ **Los días pasaban y Ayame seguía insistiéndole de la chica que visitaba a Inuyasha, por consiguiente el peliplateado simplemente se sonrojaba con su presencia y no le negaba nada permitiendo que se pensara que había algo entre ellos, el joven ojidorado había intentado acercarse a Kagome en esas semanas, sin embargo ella no se sentía lo suficientemente cuerda para hablar con él, no quería verlo pero tenía un deber y era ser su tutora, las palabras solo eran suficientes en cuanto se tratara de la escuela, en ratos libres y externos Koga se había limitado a verla y protegerla, ya que la azabache pensaba que si estaba con aquel apuesto moreno se sentiría "mejor", se sentía culpable pero no podía dejar que Inuyasha la viera en ese estado, quería reclamarle pero no podía hacerlo, esas semanas habían sido bastante duras para todos a excepción de una pelirroja que disfrutaba de su malvado plan sentada en su pupitre y con teléfono en mano pareciera que mandaba un mensaje - …. Tu plan funcionó amiga , todo va como lo habías dicho, te veo al rato para contarte las buenas nuevas… te quiere Ayame-**_

 _ **Fin del flashback**_

-¿Kagome?- dijo un arrepentido peliplateado que solo podía mirar a una azabache sumida en profundos recuerdos, sabía que debía encarar a Inuyasha, debía hacerlo cuanto antes pero el miedo brotaba en todo su cuerpo limitándola solo a observarlo angustiada –Inu..yasha- dijo con palabras entrecortadas mientras el peliplateado alzaba la mirada, ambos sabían que lo que venía a continuación era de suma importancia –Alguien en el instituto y no diré nombres… me comentó que hay una chica que te sigue mucho… no quiero parecer celosa ni quiero que suene como reclamo pero… ¿Es eso cierto?-, el joven se mordió el labio, alguien lo espiaba mientras Kikyo se acercaba a su casa, eso no le agradó mucho y mucho menos que se lo hayan comentado a Kagome, debía ser sincero si quería que la azabache permaneciera a su lado – Amor- decía un peliplateado armado de valor mientras Kagome por el seudónimo no tuvo más que sonrojarse –Sí la hay, pasa de vez en cuando por mi casa y yo no tengo el corazón para evitarla- a la azabache se le rompía el corazón con cada palabra del ojidorado, no sabía si sería capaz de escuchar toda su explicación, bajó la mirada y trataba de esconder aquellas gotitas de agua que brotaban de sus hermosos ojos chocolate, su vista se hacia cada vez más borrosa, el corazón le dolía pero debía seguir escuchando al joven que sonaba culpable por la confesión –Se llama Kikyo y… fuimos pareja, pero ya todo acabo de una manera que no puedo recordar, fue hace mucho tiempo, Kagome… ahora solo quiero estar contigo- el peliplateado de manera suplicante tomaba las manos de la azabache quien sonrojada lo observaba fijamente regalándole una bella sonrisa –Kagome, desde que te vi me robaste el corazón, suspiraba por ti todas las mañanas esperando una palabra tuya que no aparecía, tus ojos me tienen hipnotizado, ahora entiendo a los chicos del instituto y nadie puede resistirse a ti, ni siquiera yo pude hacerlo, pero soy afortunado de probar tus dulces labios y tocar tus manos como lo hago en este momento, ahora eres mía y yo soy solo tuyo hasta el día en que me permitas serlo, si llegase el día en que no lo desees, créeme Kagome que no estaré de acuerdo y te buscaré de nuevo- .

La azabache se levantó de su asiento haciendo un ruido aturdido con la silla del establecimiento, Inuyasha la miraba desconcertado hasta que comprendió luego de que la pelinegra lo abrazara cálidamente, su aroma era tan embriagante, no quería soltarla sabía que ella era diferente y no cometería el error de perderla. Kagome quién apenada se apartó de él y volvió a su asiento escondiendo su mirada en la taza con chocolate blanco sonreía de oreja a oreja, confiaba en Inuyasha y estaba feliz de su nueva relación, ambos continuaron bebiendo sonrojados y disfrutando de la velada.

En ese mismo establecimiento en los pórticos escondidos con cortinas rojas y doradas los observaba un joven moreno con mirada desafiante pero con un corazón partido en dos, **Así que Kagome y el idiota son pareja,** pensaba Koga quien acompañado de sus amigos Bankotsu y Guinta degustaba de las bebidas saborizantes del lugar, llevaban un rato leyendo allí por la tarea del profesor Kaji, cuando de pronto vio entrar a Kagome tomada de la mano de Inuyasha, no pudo evitar sentir nuevamente celos del muchacho, pero al ver que Kagome le correspondía sus esperanzas se venían abajo y aún más cuando Kagome lo abrazó tan cariñosamente, "su Kagome" amaba a otra persona, le regalaba aquellas sonrisas que siempre había pedido para él, los roses de la mano de ella con el peliplateado lo volvían loco de celos, prefirió volverse a sus libros, pero su mente no dejaba de mostrar aquellas crueles imágenes de la chica con su nuevo novio, pero algo en Koga comenzó a brotar, **No creas que me daré por vencido Kagome, tu eres mía** pensaba un decidido moreno quien con sorbos largos terminaba su bebida dispuesto a levantarse de su asiento en dirección a la feliz pareja. S+````++++````fllflflflr dibre e palidecime acercara, que torpe soy, ¿Como oga, Inuyasha no se acercçoutora en su primer dibre e

 **Este Fic lo sentí muy largo pero espero haber aclarado algunas cosas S: no me maten jaja, dejen review de cómo les está pareciendo y sus criticas serán bienvenidas, si les molesta o no trataré de hacerlos un poco cortos ¿O así les parece bien?**

 **Nos vemos muy pronto**


End file.
